


Accomplices

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Harry and Snape chained up in a basement.





	Accomplices

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This HBP-compliant drabble is to cheer up Djin7, who wanted Harry/Snape gen, fluff. I could only manage fluff if they were locked up, sorry.  


* * *

"This is your fault." Snape scowled at Harry over the cuffs. It was hard not to look at each other, as they were locked face-to-face, wrists bound in the cloverleaf manacle. Harry flicked a piece of paper across the room and leaned his head back against a barrel. "I, at the very least, am capable of being civil." 

Harry snorted. "Oh, now that's a laugh." 

Snape's lip curled, revealing yellowed teeth. "You're just like James, an _arrogant--!_ " 

The well-worn diatribe was cut short by the clatter and creak of the cellar door overhead. Ron peered in as Snape and Harry squinted up at the sudden light. "Did I catch you two at bad moment? Are you decent?" 

Harry was beginning the impression Ron was enjoying this a bit too much. 

"Oh shut up," Snape said. And for once Harry agreed. 

"Ron," Harry brightened. "You can tell Hermione that we've come to an agreement." 

"Yeah?" 

"We're both gonna kill her." 

"Slowly," Snape added in a low growl. 

"Sorry, mate." Ron leaned casually against the door to Snape's cellar at Spinner's End. Who would have guessed that an address on the Half-Blood Prince's potions book would lead them right to Snape's old house? "Not good enough. You got Dumbledore's memory. You know Snape's innocent, so you have to collaborate. You're not leaving until we're convinced you won't kill each other. Or us," Ron added as an afterthought. "Hermione said so." 

" _Exuro!_ " Snape sneered. 

"Ow!" Ron clapped a hand to his bum, patting out the flames that had suddenly sprung up. He slammed the door, muttering curses under his breath. 

"You have really got to teach me how to do that," Harry said. 

 

 

 


End file.
